Three's A Crowd
by Sassy Satsuma
Summary: When it comes to Simon Riley, John Mactavish is a bonafide expert. Especially when he realises that there is something Riley's missing... Roach.  RoachxSoapxGhost... A SLASH one shot written for Verity A.


**Warning!** This fic is **slash**, so if you don't like that, don't read. I should probably also warn that there will be a fair bit of swearing. When I say fair, I mean a lot.

**Also! This fic is rated M for explicit scenes. You have been warned. **

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing to do with Roach, Ghost, or any other part of Modern Warfare as they all belong to Infinity Ward. I'm just amateur writer who likes to borrow them a little. :)

**A note from Sassy: **So once more into the valley of the smut without a plot I go. Although this time I have an excuse. Basically I told **VerityA** I would write her absolutely anything and the prospect of Ghost/Roach/Soap came into discussion. In other words….here it is. Written as promised for your reading pleasure. Oh and **VerityA**….yes, this means you HAVE to keep writing the cottage now… The things I do… *sigh* :P

* * *

It was safe to say that Soap knew his lieutenant like the back of his hand. After all they'd eaten, drank and fucked together for the past four years, living practically on top of each other in the small 141 barracks in between operations. There could never really be any doubt that when it came to Simon Riley, Soap was a bonafide _expert_.

And so as Riley rolled unceremoniously out of his bed after another episode of practically _bruising_ sex, Soap just knew that something was a little different this time around.

"Did you want me to head target practice tomorrow?" Ghost asked mundanely, pulling on his jeans almost as quickly as they had been torn from his body, Soap lying sprawled in his bed, a cigarette already lit in one hand whilst the other pulled up the sheets to just cover his hips. As he breathed out a thick cloud of smoke, Mactavish smiled gently to himself. Talking about their work was something Riley did often, an attempt to avoid awkward situations that Soap usually let him get away with. But not this time.

"Something wrong, Riley?"

"Not at all." The lieutenant quickly shook his head, glancing around aimlessly for his t shirt. His hands came together in front of his body, an action that flexed his bare biceps and made his pectoral muscles twitch.

"Really?" The Captain cocked an arrogant eyebrow. "Well _something's_ different…"

"It's nothing…"

"Ah!" Soap grinned triumphantly. "So you admit there is something at least…?"

"Fuck you."

"You wish. Though you know the rules, lieutenant…I'm the one who does the fucking." Laughing to himself, Mactavish watched as Riley gathered up his t shirt and mask, though he made no move to pull either on, the XO merely standing there and looking at him expectantly. Taking another, almost thoughtful drag from his cigarette, Soap paused, weighing up the question that he'd been wanting to ask all along. "Riley?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you ever…think about anyone else?"

"When?" The look in Riley's eyes told Soap that the lieutenant wanted him to spell it out.

"When we're _fucking_." Mactavish rolled his eyes. "Doesn't matter if you do. You've been anyone from my ex girlfriend to Angelina Jolie." He smirked slyly. "Though I prefer the latter…"

"Well…maybe I do." Ghost shrugged dismissively. "Is it important?"

"Possibly… Who was I today?"

"Who says you were anyone?"

"I do." Soap nodded confidently. "I can _tell_, Riley. Usually you say my name. I'm not fucking stupid." He grinned again, leaning forwards. "You could at least tell me who it is."

"No one special."

"Then tell me." Mactavish smirked, reaching for his ash tray and stubbing out his cigarette to almost prove a point. "Or will that spoil all those little wet dreams of yours?"

"You're fucking intolerable…you know that?" The look in Ghost's eyes gave away his vague amusement at the situation and it was followed by a soft flicker of a smirk in the very corners of his mouth. Running an idle hand through his hair, he met Soap's gaze before replying. "It's Roach…ok? Now will you bloody drop it?"

"_Roach_?" The Captain laughed, absently running his hand across his bare shoulder. "And are you fucking him too?" There was no jealousy in the question. Both he and Riley were crystal clear that their "relationship" was entirely open to prevent any real awkwardness.

"No." Riley's response was quick enough to be truth, another smile flickering across his lips. "But there's been…_suggestions_."

"Really?" Soap smirked. "And so you're left wondering if Sanderson is as big a whore as you?" The Captain chuckled, his features pensive. "Interesting…"

"What?"

"It's just interesting."

"I _know_ that look, John…what are you thinking?"

"Does it matter?" Soap practically grinned.

"If it involves me and Roach…then _yes_." Riley rolled his eyes. "I don't want you fucking saying anything either…"

"Who said I was going to say anything?" Mactavish laughed, shaking his head. "You need to trust in your superiors more, mate…"

"It's just you I don't trust."

"Ouch…" Soap mockingly clasped a hand to his chest. "That _hurt._" He laughed softly at the confused look that began to contort Riley's features. "It's just an idea, but maybe you should get Archer to handle target practice tomorrow." He nodded quickly. "We might be busy."

"What do you have in mind?"

"That depends." Soap shrugged passively. "Do you trust me?"

* * *

The next morning on the firing range the whole task force was out, taking turns to fire live rounds down the range. Soap had appeared briefly, dispensed a few rounds and then returned to his office on the pretence of paperwork, leaving Ghost and Archer in charge of the rest of the session. Archer himself was busy calibrating his sights on the range with Toad, a process that took the pedantic snipers far longer than any other member of the task force. It had given Riley the time to let his mind wander and his eyes had rested Roach, the sergeant stood oblivious at the far end of the range, reloading his USP .45 ready for his next turn.

"Hey…" He'd obviously caught the sergeant off guard as Gary spun round with confused eyes. Ghost smirked behind his mask almost apologetically in return. "…Sorry."

"We need to get you a bell or something." Roach rolled his eyes. "You're _way_ too quiet."

"It's my job." The lieutenant shrugged. He cleared his throat, feeling a little awkward with how to continue. "Mactavish has asked for you."

"What?" Roach raised a bemused eyebrow. "Why?"

"He didn't say." Ghost lied.

"You're bullshitting me." Gary laughed. "Everyone knows that he tells you _everything_." There was definitely a special kind of emphasis on the word.

"Not this time. Just told me to take you to his office."

"I know the way…"

"No one said you didn't." Riley laughed softly, shaking his head. "But he wants me there too."

"So I'm really in the shit then? Typical." Roach rolled his eyes quickly, holstering his USP .45. "Can I at least finish up here first?"

"I think you've done enough target practice for now. Leave the rest of the lads to it. I doubt this'll take long…"

* * *

"Took your time…" Soap smiled arrogantly from behind his desk as Roach and Riley entered the room, the lieutenant being sure to firmly close the door behind him. Whether Ghost had been stalling purposefully or not, Mactavish had still been left waiting in his office for the past 45 minutes, all the while trying to at least create the image that he was actually _doing_ something constructive.

"You wanted me, sir?" Roach replied quickly, standing in front of his superior's desk. He was eyeing Mactavish carefully, mild confusion flickering in his eyes.

"Could say that." Soap licked his lips, standing quickly and moving around the desk so that he was stood in front of Roach. He looked him up and down quickly, his eyes resting on the USP .45 still holstered at Roach's hip. "Your gun…sergeant."

"What about it, sir?"

"Give it to me." The captain waited patiently as Roach complied, handing the gun to him quickly. Turning it over almost expertly in his hands, Mactavish shook his head, audibly clicking his tongue against his teeth. "And you call this clean, sergeant?"

"Yes, sir."

"So you're disagreeing with me?" Mactavish raised a cocky eyebrow.

"No, sir."

"You should make your mind up." Soap ignored the soft laugh from Riley as he dropped Roach's gun down onto his desk, the heavy metallic thud ringing out into the otherwise silent room. "I've been hearing some pretty disturbing rumours, Sanderson."

"Rumours?"

"Regarding you and my lieutenant." Soap smirked. "Care to tell me about them?"

"There's nothing to tell, sir."

"Really? Now…I _doubt_ that." Reaching upwards, Mactavish took a rough hold of the back of Roach's neck, twisting it round so that Gary could see Riley, the lieutenant now rid of his mask. "Would that change if you knew that Ghost wasn't against the idea…?" He watched as Roach's face suddenly became knowing, a small smile creeping across his features.

"It _might._" Roach grinned, wrenching himself from Soap's grip. "But what about you, _sir_?" This time the word was said with less respect and far more lust.

"I'm all for it…on _one_ condition…" Mactavish smirked, reaching forwards and pressing an expectant hand against Roach's groin, pleasantly surprised by what he found there. "I don't like rumours…if things are going to happen, then I want them to happen right now…right _here._"

There'd been enough talking. As he heard the 'click' of his door being locked by Ghost, Soap leant forwards, pulling Roach into a heavy, bruising kiss that would have intimidated a lesser man. As it was, this was Roach, a man so named due to seemingly characteristic ability to survive anything. Soap highly doubted that a bit of hard fucking would break the sergeant…

As his tongue pushed further into Gary's mouth, Soap suddenly remembered Riley's presence in the room, the lieutenant moving forwards and standing behind Roach, his hands working around his chest, slowly unbuttoning the sergeant's shirt whilst his mouth remained firmly attached to Soap's. Within seconds the garment was lost to the floor and Riley's hands replaced it, scratching and scraping across all of the newly uncovered skin. Riley's mouth seemed to be everywhere too, his tongue licking across the scratches left by his nails, his teeth biting into the firm skin at Roach's shoulder. When his lips finally found the pressure point at the join of Roach's neck and _sucked,_ Roach bucked forwards, a primal groan forcing its way past his lips and into Mactavish's mouth.

"You like that?" Soap grinned, pulling away and watching momentarily, Riley still hungrily biting and sucking at the pressure point on Roach's neck, the sergeant powerless except to purely come undone in the lieutenant's grip, his body dropping back to rest against Riley's. Smirking now, Mactavish gave a knowing nod to Ghost who replied with a breathy laugh, his hands moving down and making quick work of Roach's belt and jeans zipper. Whilst one hand pushed down the offending fabric, the other disappeared below the elastic of Gary's boxers, sending a flurry of obscenities tumbling from Roach's mouth as it began to slide beneath the thin cotton. Soap himself watched the scene play out cockily, using the time alone to good effect as he began to shed his own clothes, his shirt and jeans lost to the floor in seconds. Stepping towards the two again he batted Ghost's hands out of the way, replacing them with one of his own, setting an almost tortuous slow pace that had Roach practically quivering in his grasp.

"This isn't fair…" Roach managed to moan, biting his lip to prevent any further noise and therefore any further satisfaction for his partners. Behind him there was the familiar rattle of clothes being undone and discarded, Ghost almost jumping out of his jeans in anticipation.

"No one said it would be _fair_, sergeant…" Soap laughed huskily, adding a suck of his own to the side of Roach's neck. He pulled back, looking over his shoulder to where Ghost was grinning cheekily, already coating his right hand with lube. Stilling the movements of his hand, Soap looked back to Roach with teasing eyes. "I have half a mind to make you beg for it…"

"_Beg_?" Roach let out a breathless laugh into the Captain's shoulder. "You'll have to try harder than-…_fuck_!" He certainly hadn't been prepared for the intrusion of Riley's index finger.

"Ordinarily…" As Riley continued to work from behind, Soap leant forward, tracing a soft line from Roach's ear to his neck with his tongue. "This would be me…but today, well… I promised Ghost that _he _could have you." Pulling back, Mactavish gave Roach the most lustful look imaginable, his eyes blackened with pure animalistic need. As if to prove his point further, he quickly glanced down to his own groin, another smirk erupting across his lips. "But just don't go forgetting me either…"

It was a fantasy that was well choreographed in his mind as Soap lead both Roach and Ghost backwards with him, ridding himself of his boxers before sitting down his office chair, his legs apart. He raised an expectant eyebrow, meeting Roach's heavy lidded gaze arrogantly.

"Come on, mate…don't make me patronise you by _asking_ for it…"

Ghost's fingers had worked compliance into Roach by now and the sergeant dropped to his knees, dark eyes finally looking upwards and meeting with Mactavish's. But although he seemed content to be bottomed, Roach was obviously eager not to be a complete and utter push over, his movement at first teasing and subtle, sending hot air hissing out from Mactavish's mouth. The Captain soon deemed this to not be enough and he reached for Roach's head, eager to dominate the pace. But the sergeant was having none of this and his hands fought with Soap's, pressing them down flat against his thighs and out of harms way. The teasing, tortuous movements were enough to send Mactavish's thoughts spiralling out of control, his body buzzing with energy, yet his mind always aware of itself never to beg for anymore than he was given.

Not that he needed to. As when Riley pushed himself forwards into Roach, the sergeant seemed to lose all sense of control.

From then on it was all guttural grunts, groans and breathless gasps. For a while there was an unsteady pace between them, a lost rhythm caught between the want to prolong the experience and the need to finish it quickly. But soon, even that was lost, as a quickening, more frantic pace was found, each man selfishly running towards finishing and thinking very little about the other two. Desperation was a powerful thing and all too soon it had driven each man to the very brink of his sanity.

Soap had been the first to let go as he'd pushed his hips forward, not really caring for Gary's comfort as he did so. Roach himself had tensed shortly afterwards, his body resting heavily on Soap's thighs as with one final push Riley finally let go, beads of sweat moistening his hair and chest. For a few brief moments they'd simply stayed there, their bodies feeling heavy and almost lifeless, their brains struggling to keep up.

There hadn't really been any real need for words as they'd cleaned themselves up, only satisfied smirks and the occasional nod. Whether sensing that he was no longer needed or simply wanting to get out of there, Roach had been the first to dress and stand fully, risking a sly smile to them both as he made to leave the room. He'd opened his mouth at one point to speak, but had obviously thought better of it, instead choosing to unlock the door and leave them to it without a word.

"You and your ideas…" Riley laughed softly, shaking his head as he fastened his jeans. "How long have you been planning that?"

"Long enough." Soap smirked, pulling on his shirt. "You're not the only one with fantasies."

"Fair point. But you owe me one."

"One what?"

"A fantasy." Ghost ran his tongue across his teeth thoughtfully. "That was one of mine. Figure it's your turn."

"Maybe." Mactavish shrugged. "Either way I'll make sure that the next thing I dream up is equally unprofessional."

"Wouldn't have it any other way." Ghost laughed quickly. "Though maybe the next time you decide to get all hot and heavy, you can let me be on top." He grinned, pulling on his own shirt. "Now _that'd_ be a fantasy…"

* * *

**I have decided that writing threesomes is way too complicated. There are just too many limbs hanging around… :P Either way, if you pity me for writing such long winded smut, or you in fact quite liked it, click review! I will, as always, love you forever more. Lots. :) **

**-x-S-x- **


End file.
